Magenta
by Phylindan
Summary: Dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Award August: Color. Magenta itu sama sepertiku...  HiruSena? XD RnR please.


**Eyeshield21**'s by **Riichirou Inagaki** & **Yuusuke Murata**

_"_Magenta_"_

for Eyeshield21 FanFiction Award August: Color

* * *

Segelintir awan menampakkan kelembutannya. Menghiasi kanvas bumi dengan wujudnya yang menggumpal dan tak bisa dipegang itu menari-nari di langit senja. Bersama indahnya magenta.

Di bawah sana. Di bawah langit senja itu dengan sosoknya yang tenang ia bersandar pada atap rumah tempatnya berpulang selama ini. Ia menghabiskan waktu sore untuk melihat warna langit yang hanya dapat terlihat di kala senja dan fajar tiba. Magenta. Begitu orang-orang menyebut warna yang terpancar secara natural saat senja ataupun fajar datang. Magenta, tercipta secara teori dari pencampuran salah dua warna primer dari tiga warna yang ada yaitu merah dan biru secara maksimum hingga menghasilkan interpretasi warna. Warna antara ungu dan mawar. Oh, betapa indahnya magenta ciptaan Tuhan yang terpoles setiap hari di langit senja. Kita sebagai makhlukNya patut mensyukuri keindahannya bukan?

Tetapi... ia benaq-benar menyukai magenta, sama seperti ia menyukai seseorang yang selalu terbayang dalam sebuah mimpinya -ralat mungkin angan-angannya saja.

Masih dalam indahnya senja, ia juga melaksanakan relaksasi yang juga rutin ia lakukan selama senja bergulir dalam durasi.

Hanya relaksasi termudah yang dilakukannya, yaitu dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, menuju dunia alam bawah sadar dan membiarkan tubuh dengan segala perangsangnya istirahat sejenak. Menarik lebih jauh dan lebih dalam lagi, terus sampai ia merasa tenang dengan bayang-bayang indah suatu kebahagiaan. Bahagia saat melihat dan mendengar bersama orang yang disayangi, itu salah satu kebahagiaan juga bukan?

**.o.**

angin sore datang menyapa, melewati ia yang kini telah selesai dan segar kembali setelah relaksasi singkat di bawah langit magenta.

Pluk!

Sebutir kerikil berlapis kertas tepat mendarat didepan ia setelah sebelumnya kerikil itu membentur dahinya. Membuat ia yang masih terduduk diatas atap dalam heningnya merasa heran, pasti terlempar dari bawah dan tidak mungkin terjatuh dengan sendirinya dari langit.

Dibukanya secarik kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang terukir tinta disana.

Lihatlah kebawah!

Dengan cepat ia menuruti perintah yang tertulis dikertar tadi dengan mendongakkan kepalanya kebawah, menghadap tepat ke beranda rumahnya yang berhiaskan tanaman.

"Juumonji-san," sedetik kemudian ia terkejut ketika mendengar panggilan keluar dari bibir mungil pemuda manis beriris cokelat keemasan seperti karamel. "Aku naik kesana ya?" ucap Sena-si karamel yang memanggil ia, Juumonji yang sedang menatap magenta tanpa basa-basi dan dengan polosnya masuk kerumah itu dan ikut naik keatap menghampiri Juumonji-ia yang mengagumi magenta.

**.o.**

_Ketika kau memendam tanpa mengutarakan rasa dalam hatimu, kau akan menyesal..._

**.o.**_  
_

Sesaat angin semilir menyentuh setiap helaian rambut dan kulit yang terbuka dengan kelincahannya yang tak terlihat. Menghadirkan rasa sejuk dan nyaman di sore hari dibawah kubah langit berwarna kemerah-merahan.

"Tak biasanya kau kemari, ada apa?" tanya Juumonji disela-sela angin yang masih beriringan ria membuka pembicaraan pada Sena yang selama ini membuatnya tak bisa menyukai orang lain selain dia. Tetapi sayangnya, Sena...

Sena tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama seperti yang dilakukan Juumonji. Memandang magenta. Hei, begitu menarik perhatian magenta itu. "Tidak apa, hanya bosan menunggu waktu. Ngomong-ngomong kau sendiri sedang apa disini sendirian?"

"Seperti yang kau lakukan, menatap langit sore terindah." dengan cepat dan dalam nada yang semangat Juumonji menjawab pertanyaan Sena. Entah mengapa kalau ada didekat Sena sikapnya berubah drastis. Sayang Juumonji tak dapat menguraikan keinginan hatinya terhadap Sena karena..., suatu penghalang besar yang sulit dihancurkan menghalinginya.

"Oh, maksudmu karena magenta begitu?" Juumonji mengangguk mengiyakan. "Menurutku, langit magenta terindah ada di pagi hari." ungkap Sena polos.

"Ya, baik pagi atau sore keduanya sangat indah. Berbeda dengan langit biru cerah dan panas di siang hari. Langit magenta memberi energi dan kesan tersendiri." Sena tersenyum, Juumonji yang biasa jadi pengrusuh jika disekolah ternyata memiliki sikap terbaik dan bijak dalam dirinya.

"Em... Kau tau tidak asal magenta dulu itu..." Sena menggantungkan kalimatnya, sengaja agar Juumonji melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

Juumonji mengedipkan matanya berusaha terlihat sedang berfikir. "Itu... Kalau tidak salah dari sebuah perang antara Perancis dan Austria, magenta digambarkan sebagai warna darah yang mengering." ucap Juumonji sedikit ragu. Walau ternyata sebagian ucapannya itu benar. Magenta, menggambarkan warna darah yang mengering ketika perang terjadi dalam gesekan antara kulit dan pedang. Tetapi sebenarnya bagi Juumonji, magenta di langit itu seperti penggambaran perasaan hatinya. Yaitu magenta tak pernah merasakan hangatnya matahari dan sinarnya yang menyilaukan. Seperti Juumonji, dirinya tak mungkin bisa merasakan apalagi memiliki seorang yang begitu ia sayangi, seorang yang berada disampingnya kini.

Tluk!

Jari telunjuk Sena mengetuk jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Astaga! Sudah jam segini, aku harus pergi sekarang." seru Sena setelah melihat waktu yang tertera di jam digitalnya itu. Membuat Juumonji tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya tentang magenta.

"Pergi kemana dan dengan siapa?" tanya Juumonji penasaran, dirinya saja tak pernah berkesempatan pergi berdua dengan Sena.

Sena tersipu, kedua pipinya merona seketika. "I-itu... Hiruma-san mengajakku pergi bersamanya,"

DEG!

Sudah terduga. Juumonji tidak akan pernah bisa dan selalu kalah dalam hal ini. Hiruma, baginya adalah penghalang besar. Payah memang. "O-oh..."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi sesingkat kemudian Sena berpamitan dengan sopannya lalu turun dari atap saat beberapa menit dia bersama Juumonji. Mengucap salam selamat sore dengan lembutnya dan berbalik dengan cepat dan semangat menuju tempat dimana mereka berjanji dan bertemu.

"Sampai jumpa, Juumonji-san..."

Cemburu. Tentu saja ia sangat cemburu. Kesal. Orang yang begitu ia sukai pergi dengan orang lain dan tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ingin rasanya ia menghalangi Sena untuk tidak pergi dan tetap bersamanya. Tapi... Sena pasti akan menganggapnya egois dan membencinya. 'Aargh! Kenapa harus bersama Hiruma! Bukan yang lain!' dalam hati ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Merutuk semua yang ada.

Sesaat kemudian, Juumonji mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang dan mencoba berfikir positif. _Tak apa dia pergi bersamanya, mungkin dia merasa lebih bahagia bersamanya. Rasa sayang tak akan pernah pudar._

Langit magenta mulai meredup. Warna kemerah-merahan dibalik gumpalan awan mulai memudar menjadi kekuning-kuningan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar redup dan digantikan oleh langit malam. Dimana bisa terlihat titik-titik bintang yang dapat terlihat sepanjang fokus mata yang dipantulkan. Memperlihatkan juga indahnya belahan bula yang memantulkan cahaya matahari sehingga membuatnya tampak bersinar.

Juumonji masih tetap tak beranjak dari tempat semula, masih menikmati langit walaupun sudah berganti warna. Menunggu. Menanti cinta sejati dirinya bersama... indahnya magenta.

**E.N.D** (O_O;;)

* * *

aneh ya?

ternyata bikin beginian lewat chara Eyeshield kok rasanya susah ya? Ajarin aku dong senpai semuaa~ =,=

moga festival ini terus berlanjut dan sukses selalu! XD

review please?


End file.
